movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House
Disney In The House: The Movie is a 2020 movie based on the TV show of the same name by Owen Laramore. It was produced by Owen Laramore Studios as its 1st feature film and features the voices of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Frank Welker, Simon Rex, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jim Gaffigan, O'Shea Jackson Jr., Ellie Kemper, Jessica Szohr, Al Pacino, Jack O'Halloran, Beck Bennett, Friday Chamberlain, and Ed O'Neill. It will be in theaters on April 30, 2020. Directed by Dean DeBlois and produced by Bonnie Arnold, Neal H. Mortiz, and Sarah McArthur, it was the 4th highest grossing animated film of 2020, behind Toys To Life, Seatropilis, and Disney Continental Drift. The plot is set with Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps taking a tie dye dear named Teddy to the mountains to return him to his mom and dad. Mark Mothersbaugh composed the film's score instead of Heitor Pereira. It also includes the In The Key Of Disney soundtrack by Brian Wilson. It is also released on Disney+, alongside Disney Continental Drift, and Thidwick The Big Hearted Moose. Two sequels, Disney In The House 2, and Disney In The House 3, are set to be released on August 27, 2024, and August 23, 2027. PLOT Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching one of the Disney In The House direct-to-video programs in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope's protest over this prompts them to narrate one. Vanellope and Judy wake up in the morning and watch a commercial for the Picker's Circus. Once they arrive, they watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, a tie dye bear who is too scared to perform that he slips on the floor. The Great Master hires Judy from the audience and says the magic word to make Teddy disappear and reappear. Worried that the poor bear would be killed, Vanellope hijacks the performance. Judy accidentally pops the red ball when trying to catch her and explains that her friend's name is Vanellope, who presses the button and falls into the rehearsal room. Vanellope finds that Teddy has been scared since he was taken away from his mommy and daddy in the mountains, and decides to cheer him up by taking him there. Meanwhile, the Great Master learns about this, and a security guard named Franco Phil, who tells Judy that Teddy has been kidnapped by Vanellope, and she volunteers to escort Teddy back to the circus. She finds Teddy and Vanellope walking down the street to the express train leading to the mountains where Teddy's mommy and daddy live. Before Judy gets too angry, the train pulls away with Teddy, Vanellope, and Judy inside. That night, Judy and Vanellope hustle up in the top beds. As they go to sleep, their enemy, Lotso, tempts to kidnap Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. The next morning, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear, who chases them, and they escape, but after a heated argument, Judy decides to leave Vanellope on her own. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up the mountain, Teddy's fear starts to go away. The song Bare Necessities plays as the two hike up all the way. When Teddy teaches Vanellope to roar, Judy rgrets leaving them. But as they cross the river, ravens kidnap Teddy and take him to King Eagle in the Land of the Ravens. Judy and Vanellope rescue him as the temple is demolished into a heap of rubble. Franco Phil locates pictures of Vanellope and Judy, and goes to take them to jail. The same night, Judy convinces Vanellope to talk him back down the mountain. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away. Franco Phil's determination makes everyone rebel against Vanellope and Judy for kidnapping Teddy. Worse, Lotso joins forces with Franco Phil. Vanellope blows her chance, but Judy reassures her the she didn't ruin anything. Vanellope and Judy reunite with Teddy, but they hear the police coming. Vanellope and Judy succeed in reuniting Teddy with his mommy and daddy. Franco Phil cages Teddy and his parents and arrests Judy and Vanellope and boards them in their plane's dungeon. Heartbroken and to be soon put in jail, Vanellope and Judy are sad until Franco Phil arrives. When he isn't looking, Judy sneaks the key to get them out, and they decide to take Teddy and his parents to the Picker's Circus. They open the cargo door, and jump off the plane. In pursuit, Franco Phil jumps after them and grabs Judy, lets go, then falls into a pond. Once they return to the Picker's Circus, the Great Master is happy to see Teddy, who introduces him to his parents. Suddenly, Franco Phil steals the scene and tempts to destroy Vanellope, but he is kicked by Teddy and passes out. With Franco Phil defeated and Teddy and his parents reunited, Teddy and Vanellope hug goodbye and she goes back home with Judy. Back in the house, the group has a meeting, and Vanellope proves that as long as it doesn't matter if Teddy lives in the mountains or in the Picker's Circus, he remains happy. The film ends with Vanellope and Judy enjoying the pretty sunset, and with Judy, Vanellope, and all of the other Disney In The House members rewatching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still doesn't do so well about it, and with the words "The End" appearing on screen. In a post-credits scene, Iggy finds himself in a jungle and buries a long-lost treasure, causing the adventure during the events of the sequel. CAST * Simon Rex as The Great Master, star of the Picker's Circus * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Franco Phil, a former security guard who hunts down Judy and Vanellope. * Beck Bennett as Jay Johnston, a news reporter. * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer, The Great Master's assistant. * Jessica Szohr as Tiffany, a cable girl who works as Franco Phil's sidekick. * Tommy Lee Jones as the doorman. * Al Pacino as Hugh, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * Jack O'Halloran as Rick, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * Friday Chamberlain as a Carol Johnston, a news reporter. Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Silverman also voices Teddy Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Andrew Stanton as Teddy's dad Tara Strong as Teddy's mom O'Shea Jackson Jr. as King Eagle Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear Frank Welker as Iggy the Iguana * Welker also portrays a grizzly bear Jess Harnell, Jeff Bergman, Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker as crows Ed O'Neill as Hank Wreck-It Ralph * Bill Farmer as Ralph Frozen * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Zootopia * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Toy Story * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Kath Soucie as Jessie * Frank Welker as Bullseye * Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens Finding Dory * Jadon Sand as Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Asher Blinkoff as Squirt The Incredibles * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet * Huck Milner as Dash * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone Winnie The Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh * *Cummings also voices Tigger * Clint Howard as Piglet * Owen Vaccaro as Roo * Will Arnett as Eeyore Mickey Mouse * Kunal Nayyar as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Dumbo * Della Saba as Dumbo Beauty And The Beast * Nicole Kidman as Belle Tangled * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Frank Welker as Pascal The Nightmare Before Christmas * Bill Farmer as Jack Skellington Moana * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Lady And The Tramp * Gal Fishel as Lady Bolt * Ryan Reynolds as Bolt The Lion King * Sean Astin as Timon * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa Mulan * Eddie Murphy as Mushu Sleeping Beauty * Kate Higgins as Aurora The Little Mermaid * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Creg Pipes as Flounder PRODUCTION Originally intended in May 2017 as a direct-to-video film by DisneyToon Studios, the film was in development. However, in June 28, 2018, it shut down and Owen Laramore Studios hired Walt Disney Pictures to produce the film and be released theatrically on April 30, 2020. WRITING On May 2017, it was described as a comedy that featured Vanellope and Woody competing against each other, but when the film was moved to theatrical, the script was changed in which Vanellope and Judy return Teddy to his parents. To create the Picker's Circus, the team gave it the shape of a circus tent, with it staged as a theater. Its founder Owen Laramore described it as the perfect plot. CASTING Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin joined in on 2018. Christopher Mintz-Plasse said that his voice sounded perfect for the role of Franco Phil. Albert Brooks, who voiced Mr. Einstein in another Owen Laramore film, Einstein Friends, was considered for the role of the Great Master. However, he said he was too busy working at the cast for Tokyo Zoo, and was replaced with Simon Rex. Ellie Kemper, Jim Gaffigan, and O'Shea Jackson Jr. were cast on May 2019. Music The "In The Key Of Disney" soundtrack, as well as "California Sun" (all performed by Brian Wilson), play in the film. Heitor Pereira was considered the composer, but he withdrew, and the filmmakers instead chose Mark Mothersbaugh because they found his film scores amazing. "Fly To Your Heart" - Selena Gomez "California Sun" - Brian Wilson "The Bare Necessities" - Brian Wilson "King Eagle's Song" - O'Shea Jackson Jr. "You Got A Friend In Me" - Brian Wilson "The Bare Necessities (reprise)" - Sarah Silverman "Fly To Your Heart (reprise)" - Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, and Disney In The House chorus "Iggy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The House" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The Great Master" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Franco Phil" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy and Vanellope" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Lotso" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Here We Are At Teddy's Home" - Mark Mothersbaugh "To The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Crows" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Rescuing Teddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Bear-nappers" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Night Talk" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy Runs Away" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The News" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Friends Stay Together" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy's Mommy And Daddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "In Custody" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Plane Escape" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Back In The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh Quotes Judy: Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Vanellope: It's over already? Judy: Well, Vanellope, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Vanellope: Oh, can we watch it again? Judy: Vanellope, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Teddy: Hey what are you girls doing? (gasps) You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Judy: Teddy, we just finished. Show's over. Teddy: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it. Judy: Teddy! Teddy: Mom! Dad! We're gonna watch the movie! Judy: Oh, no! Teddy's dad: Hey, I brought a fruit jumbo. The Great Master: Hey, you guys are watching the movie? King Eagle: Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. Judy: What the? Woody: Excuse me, partner. Buzz: Excuse me. Jessie: Excuse me. Alien 1#: Excuse me. Alien 2#: Excuse me. Alien 3#: Excuse me. Judy: How is EVERYONE entering the theater? Hey, down in front! (Pascal jumps on heads until he gets a empty seat) Jack Skellington: Ow! Winnie The Pooh: Oh, bother. (Donald Duck squawks, makes fists at Pascal) (In another row, Nemo and Squirt swim and shout "Whoo hoo!") Judy: Watch it! (holds two bodies apart to keep them from squashing her) Ow! Judy: OK, Vanellope. You win. Vanellope: Sure you don't mind? Judy: Hakuna Matata. Vanellope: Judy, I still don't do so well about this. Musical On September 2020, a musical based called "Disney In The House Movie Musical" debuted on Disney Cruise Line. Home Media The film was released on July 7, 2020, with bonus features including Iggy's Missing Adventure, Gone Oranges. MPAA Rating Disney In The House: The Movie was rated G by the MPAA, meaning it is appropriate for all ages.